Splattered Blood
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Loosely based off of "Criminal Minds' Read as our seven heroes use their minds and their pasts to solve the murder mysteries they must solve daily. Now FBI agents for the BAU they must put aside their personal lives and focus on the task at hand. Will they be up to the challenge? Contains multiple pairings!
1. Introductions

_Introduction: _

_October 1__st__, 2014. 12:40PM _

As I rushed to find a seat I couldn't help but glance up at the agents every few seconds. They were all standing behind their respective podiums glancing at the screen behind them or at each other. I relaxed when I was finally seated, almost in the middle of the room so I had a decent view.

My friend Amber sat next to me in a huff and looked up at the agents, pulling out her notebook. As she pulled out a few pencils she smiled at me.

"Excited?"

I nodded happily and gestured to the front of the room.

"Of course! This is a huge deal! They actually live it daily, who better to get tips from? Are they really the ones from the news?"

Amber nodded excitedly, her brown hair waving around. She gripped her glitter pen in her hands tightly.

"Yes! Incredible isn't it? All that they've done in such a short amount of time." She sighed dreamily, her gaze moving back to the front.

The room had been steadily filling up until it was finally full. David smiled from the other side of me as the room lights dimmed. The agents all focused their attention to us as Professor Urkrane clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright students! As we've previously discussed I promised to bring in some agents who work in the field for all of you. They know better than any textbook the true facts about serial killers because they need to get in their heads. So I figured what better teachers for a Criminal Justice class?" He paused and smiled back at the six agents. "So please direct your attention to the front and please…listen up."

I mentally squealed as he gave up the floor. _Finally! _Now the good stuff!

The one on the far right spoke up first. She had slightly tan skin, blonde hair that just seemed to naturally curl and the most intimidating grey eyes. She looked formal in her black jeans and blue button up shirt. A casual shoulder bag was placed near her feet. She raised her hand in greeting and started to introduce the others.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Annabeth Chase." Even her_ voice_ sounded confident, chills ran down my spine and I made a mental note to try and shake her hand later. She gestured to the man on her right.

"This is special agent Percy Jackson." The man waved a boyish grin on his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes, though a smile threatened to break through her thinned lips.

I tried to hold in a girlish sigh as I studied the agent. No doubt he was attractive, judging by the smiles on the other girls' faces they all thought the same thing. His tan skin stood out more in his white T-shirt. I couldn't see what pants he was wearing because he was standing behind his podium but just from his upper body I could tell he got a lot of female attention. His black hair was falling into his vibrate sea green eyes. He shared a secret smile with Dr. Chase before she gestured to the women next to him.

"Next to him is special agent Hazel Levesque."

Hazel waved, her golden eyes scanning the crowd to stare at everyone. She was smiling slightly but trying to remain serious despite the situation. Her cinnamon brown hair was resting on her shoulders as she adjusted her shirt. Her dark skin looked wonderful in the golden yellow shirt she was wearing. She waved at someone in the crowd but I couldn't see who. Annabeth smiled at her before gesturing to the man next to her.

"That is-"

"Special agent Leo Valdez in the _house!" _He shouted out excitedly. Percy and Hazel both laughed while Annabeth shook her head playfully. I guess we found the joker of the group.

He winked at a group of girls near the front making them giggle to each other. His curly brown hair seemed untamed; it only got messier when he ran his grease covered hand through it. He looked down at it and smiled sheepishly before grabbing a rag from his tool belt to wipe it clean. His brown eyes scanned the crowd and seemed to brighten when the landed on a girl in the front of the room. She waved at him sweetly and he sighed and leaned forward on his elbows to stare at her. Well I guess the joker is off the market.

"Next to Leo is special agent Jason Grace."

Jason nodded in greeting, his blonde hair trying to fall into his eyes. He wiped the hair away and smiled a little awkwardly. His blue eyes scanned all the students and I felt a shiver go down my spine when his eyes met mine. We only held eye contact for a second but it was _wonderful. _

"And last but not least our technical analyst Rachel Dare."

Rachel smiled up from her laptop and waved sweetly. Her curly red hair was clipped back, her green eyes bright and alert. Her white T-shirt was covered in paint splotches and her pants had different dots of paint colors everywhere. I'm guessing when she's not in from of a computer she's in front of a canvas. She gestured for Leo to come over to her.

"Hey your updates are done." She faced the students. "Leo helps me run the computers around the BAU."

Annabeth smiled and faced us again. Rachel clicked a few keys on her laptop and two pictures appeared up on the screen. On the left was a picture of a beautiful women. She was smiling up at the camera from her desk, stacks and stacks of paperwork was surrounding her. Her brown hair was braided into pigtails and her eyes seemed to be three different colors at once. Under her picture her name was written in curvy letters. _Piper Mclean. _

The man in the picture next to her was smiling too. A man stood up in the front seats and waved back at the crowd. Oh he's the man from the picture. Hazel smiled at him. He was a little chubby but it seemed to compliment him. He was fairly tall. His black hair was short and you could clearly see his brown eyes unsure but sparkling. You could tell he was Asian but I suppose that didn't really matter. His name was printed beneath his picture. _Frank Zhang. _

Annabeth gestured to Jason and Hazel.

"Piper is the agent who picks our cases. She can spend hours up in her office searching through all the paperwork we receive to pick the case that needs us the most. She and Jason are due to get married in a few months."

We all clapped for the announcement as Jason blushed. I could hear Amber curse under her breath in disappointment making me smile and roll my eyes. Hazel smiled and blew a kiss to Frank. She leaned forward.

"And Frank and I dating, very happily. He assists Piper and helps around the BAU. Sometimes he can follow us into the field."

She smiled again as another round of applause rung around the room. A guy in the front of the room, John I think his name is, raised his hand making Annabeth point to him.

"Yeah hey, can you guys just date whoever you want? I mean doesn't that cause problems around the 'office'?"

I could see Annabeth and Percy shared a quick glance. None of the other agents noticed. Leo clapped and pointed at David, a smirk easily sliding on his face.

"Good question kid. And here's the best answer. Our director is pretty cool about that type of stuff so yes. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work in the field or your decisions he doesn't mind too much. But normally it's just us five up here that go in the field, excluding Rachel of course. And none of us are dating the other so it works well."

Another glance between Percy and Annabeth. She coughed a little awkwardly and plastered on a professional smile.

"Yes well is there any other questions before we start?"

About thirty hands rose into the air instantly. Annabeth sucked in a breath, Percy chuckled, Leo smiled and Rachel and Hazel looked out surprised at our enthusiasm. My own hand rose. We all have been waiting for this for a while! Oh course we're going to use it to our advantage.

Rachel clicked on the first slide and Annabeth clapped her hands then pointed to the first student she saw.

"Well okay, let's get started. You?"

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

_October 2__nd__, 2014. 7:10 AM _

I walked into our debriefing room, my sparkling water in my hand. Everyone was already seated, waiting patiently. Percy was looking over the pictures, a frown on his face. Jason was sharing a worried look with Piper. She was in front of the monitor; remote in hand. Rachel was most likely back in her little 'cave' Leo was talking quietly with Hazel. I sat down quietly next to Percy. He shot a little side smile my way but I continued to look ahead. Piper clicked a button on her remote and the gruesome images appeared. Piper sadly looked away but explained the situation.

An image of a beautiful girl, no older then eighteen appeared on the screen. Her blue eyes shined back at us filled with life and happiness. Her blonde hair was swept over one shoulder curling down her torso. It was shiny and plump. How healthy hair should look. Piper frowned as she clicked on the remote again.

"Ashley Rugen was found dead two months ago by local joggers. She had only been missing four days before they found her. She had been dead for a few hours before she was dumped off the side of the road." Piper took a shuttery breath before continuing.

"She had been in a confined area for a number of days. And judging from the marks on her wrists and ankles she was tied up the entire time she was with the unsub."

I sighed as I looked upon the picture of Ashley's once beautiful body. Her hair was a tangled mess and had dirt in it. Her eyes were dulled and lifeless but wide in shock. I looked down at the blown up picture in front of me and frowned.

"How many times was she stabbed?" I asked quietly. Piper sucked in a breath and sighed out her answer.

"Thirty two. She was stabbed twice in the stomach before being killed with a stab to the heart."

"So obviously the unsub has anger issues." Leo commented. "He made her feel pain before killing her but then _continued _to stab her lifeless body."

"Was there any signs of penetration?" Jason asked seriously. Piper shook her head.

"No, none of the victims were raped…Thankfully." Piper shut her eyes and frowned. Horror was etched in her eyes as she looked at us again. "All three girls were stabbed repeatedly in the genitals. But it was post-mortem."

"How many girls are we talking here?" Leo asked straightening up. Hazel leaned back and rubbed her head.

Piper frowned slowly and clicked another button on her remote. Three more girls appeared. All identical in looks. Blonde hair; blue eyed and beautiful. Whoever was killing these girls could now be considered a serial killer. The last girl Charlie Mickle didn't have a deceased picture next to her. She must be his latest victim.

"How long has Charlie been missing?" I asked quickly. Piper sighed and looked down at her file.

"Two days."

Percy rubbed his face and pushed the pictures away from him.

"So we have two days to find this girl." We all let silence be our affirmative answer. "Okay…Okay we can deal with this. Plane goes up in thirty. Piper where are we going?"

"Michigan sir." She responded instantly. We were all up and standing before she could finish her sentence.

People had already started to file out of the debriefing room. Percy looked over at me somewhat sadly and shrugged.

"Here we come Michigan." He mumbled to himself as we left the room together.

0~0~0~0~0

Leo already had his large headphones over his ears by the time he was seated. Hazel was reading quietly in the corner and Jason was talking about the case with Piper. She decided she wanted to come along. I sighed and stood up; alerting Percy and walked into the back of the plane where our food was kept.

As I poured myself a cup of coffee I felt a warm hand brush over my thigh before it ran over my backside.

"Percy don't." I warned taking a side glance at our team. He ignored me and let his hand continue its little journey. He stood to the left of me, my body blocking his from the view of everyone else. His hand gently slid into mine and squeezed.

I let him enjoy the comfort for a minute before I pulled my hand away. My coffee was finally done. As I poured it into my favorite mug I glared at him.

"We were really close to getting caught last week!" I reminded him quietly. "Leo would have screamed it to the world if he was three seconds earlier. When I agreed to this you promised we would keep it a secret!" I hissed.

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag of chips. He poured them into two snack bowls and looked over at me. He only stared for a minute trying not to make it obvious.

"Yeah I know Annabeth." He grumbled. "You're not my girlfriend. I don't have a claim on you. We're just colleagues and friends who occasionally sleep together and make out in my car. Why tell anyone about it?"

I sighed frustrated when I noticed his angry tone. I let my hand ghost over his hopefully providing enough affection to let him calm down a little. He looked over at me; anger still evident in his eyes but I could see him softening slightly.

"Don't make it sound that way; you make it sound worse than it is." I sighed and flashed him a serious look. "We can talk about this later. Right now we're working on a case. We owe it to Charlie to put this behind us for now and focus on her."

Percy nodded instantly. I knew no matter how important I was to him the case would always come first when it needed too.

"Right." He agreed somewhat sadly. I took a quick glance to make sure no one was looking and gave him a quick kiss. His eyes were visibly brighter when I pulled away.

"I promise." I leaned a little closer to him. "Once Charlie is safe and the unsub is behind bars you and I can go back to your place and talk about this….or whatever else you might want." I told him in what I hoped was a seductive tone. I bit my lip lightly and smiled to myself when he shifted a little. Percy nodded and stiffened when his eyes looked behind us.

"Alright Annabeth I'll let you look into that when we get there. Just be sure to clear it with the head officer alright?"

I could see it in his eyes. _Play along. _I nodded and reached around him to grab a spoon.

"Yes sir." I responded somewhat sarcastically. Percy handed Jason his chips and let his hand graze my butt again. Before he could fully leave the kitchen he turned back around. Leo was looking at us now.

"Oh Annabeth?" I looked up at him. "I like your idea. Definitely something we should look into."

Smiling at his words and knowing our secretive plans would be fulfilled I smiled and nodded. He shot me a wink only I could see and turned around. I could hear him ask Hazel about her book as I turned back to finish making my coffee. Leo shrugged to himself and leaned back against the window. His eyes closing slowly.

0~0~0~0~0

_Piper Mclean:_

When we landed I was the first one off the plane, Annabeth right behind me. Percy gave us all our assignments as we walked to the SUVs waiting for us.

"Leo you and Hazel go talk with Charlie's parents. Maybe they can give us insight." Both nodded and started to climb into their SUV. As an afterthought Percy called out to them. "Oh and call Dare. The parents might not know everything about their daughter…Rachel can give us the information we need. Just in case Charlie could be hiding something."

Leo nodded again and climbed into the car. Hazel looked a little disturbed but nodded slowly. I shared a look with Annabeth. The blonde glared at our unit chief.

"You saw her record Jackson. You know she's an honor roll kid. Good grades, decent family hell even her boyfriend is a good kid. Dare won't find anything."

Percy rolled his eyes but opened the door for her of her SUV. We had three for three groups. He gestured for me to get in the passenger seat.

"I think it's a good call." He told her somewhat strictly. "If she's really a good kid then we won't find anything."

Annabeth scoffed and shut the door. I used the dash in the middle to roll down her window. Percy rolled his eyes again and looked at me.

"You two are going to head down to the station and meet with the officers. Set up a room for us to work in. Jason and I are going to visit the latest crime scene and will meet up with you afterwards."

I nodded and Annabeth sighed and started the car. Percy was still looking at her expectantly and she glared at him and rolled up the window. I could see him sigh and lead Jason to their car. Annabeth backed up and started to drive down the road.

"You shouldn't be so upset with him Annabeth. He's just trying to get information that could be helpful."

She sighed and turned on her left blinker.

"Yeah I know." She agreed lightly. "I just don't like that we have to dig into this girl's business when _she's_ the victim."

We quickly pulled into the station and she shut off the engine.

"I get why we have to do it. I just don't like it."

I nodded understandingly and we both climbed out of the car. An officer was already waiting outside for us. Annabeth slipped on her satchel and walked behind me as I confidently walked up to the officer, my hand already extended in greeting.

Once he shook my hand and introduced himself as I smiled.

"Officer Dean Markson."

"Piper Mclean." I introduced myself. The officer nodded and extended his hand out to Annabeth but she took a step back and lifted her hand in a wave.

"She doesn't shake hands." I informed him lightly. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"I promise I've washed my hands today."

Annabeth smiled tightly but shook her head. She adjusted her strap on her shoulder and I could see the flash in her eyes. I smiled to myself. Here she goes.

"Even if you have washed your hands in the past _hour_ you still might have germs on your hand. Even by touching the door handle of the building entrance can spread the germs. They can live for two hours or more on surfaces and spread easily. Did you know that-"

"Annabeth." I cut her off knowingly. She slumped back a little sheepishly while Officer Markson just looked confused. He glanced down at his hand and wiped it on his pants. Annabeth opened her mouth, no doubt to tell him he probably has _more _germs from the action but I touched her shoulder lightly.

"Sorry about that." I apologized quickly. I gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Officer Markson nodded and we walked into the small station. It wasn't too big but it could easily hold a couple officers. The small town we were in probably didn't need too many police on patrol.

"We have a room set up for all of you in the back. Agent Mclean it includes everything you requested."

I thanked him as he opened the door for us. Annabeth walked in glancing at the white board in front of us and sat down in one of the chairs, her bag being set to the side.

"If you ladies need anything I'll be right out there." He said kindly pointing behind him. I nodded and thanked him again.

Once the door was shut and we were alone with our work Annabeth held up pictures and gestured to the board.

"I guess we should get started?"

I sighed and nodded. Gently I picked up Ashley's picture and clipped it to the board. Annabeth handed me another quietly. No matter how many gruesome pictures I see…I never fully get used to it.

0~0~0~0~0

_Leo Valdez: _

Hazel sipped her tea next to me as I looked around. Charlie's house was larger than most; fancier then what I grew up with. Mr. Mickle looked completely distraught; completely natural as he waited for us to say something. Mrs. Mickle however looked calm. She seemed more worried about the grease stain on my pants then her missing daughter.

"Did Charlie do well in school?" I started out softly. "She was a good student?"

Mr. Mickle nodded instantly. His eyes were watering and his bottom lip quivered.

"The _best." _He answered sadly. "Charlie always put school first. She wants to go to Stanford."

Hazel smiled comfortingly.

"It's a good school." She agreed before sighing. "Now I know this may come off rude but I promise everything we ask you will help you find your daughter."

Both parents nodded. The father seemed pleading; like he would answer anything we needed. Mrs. Mickle still seemed stiff as a board. Obviously she knew something. Her body language is giving her away. I narrowed my eyes slightly but tried to listen to the answers that Mr. Mickle was giving.

"No she's friends with everyone. Charlie plays three sports a year, keeps up her GPA and still manages to have time for her boyfriend and friends."

"Does she go to parties on weekends? Maybe group dates?" I asked quickly. Mr. Mickle nodded.

"If Charlie kept up the good work we allowed her to visit friends on weekends and go to the occasional party…As long as Brandon had her home by curfew."

I nodded slowly making a mental note to have Annabeth interview Brandon later. I don't think he's our guy; considering he might not even know the three other girls but he might be able to tell us something about who Charlie is behind closed doors. There's no such thing as a perfect good girl.

My phone rang making me stand up. When I saw Rachel's name flash across the screen I shot a look to Hazel. She nodded and started to ask another question as I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Sweetness whatcha got for me?"

I could hear Rachel laugh lightly at the name but after a few clicks she sighed.

"_Well I guess Perce was onto something. I felt really bad about digging into this girl's life like I was but after searching I discovered something…Something a good girl like herself wouldn't be doing unless she wasn't as good as she's supposed to be." _

I glanced back into the living room to see the Mickle's still talking with Hazel. My eyebrows furrowed as I frowned confused.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel hissed as she sucked in air through her closed teeth. I could hear her click on her keyboard a few more times before clicking her tongue.

"_Well looks like she visited the doctor's office three times in the past month. The first was for a checkup and the next two were ultrasounds and tests." _

My eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock. Rachel hummed at my silence.

"_Yep." _She confirmed. "_Charlie's pregnant." _

I shook my head and glanced back at her parents. Her Mom must know about it. I sighed and nodded to myself, running a hand through my messy curls.

"Alright thanks Mama. I'll hit you up if we have any more questions."

"_I shall be eagerly waiting!" _

I smiled slightly as I shut my phone. Walking back into the living room I gestured to the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Mickle you think I could get myself some of that tea?" I asked kindly. "You could use some too…It'll help I promise."

Knowing I knew something she did she stood up and squeezed her husband's shoulder supporting. When we were in the kitchen she started to pour me some tea.

"How long have you known about Charlie's pregnancy?" I asked bluntly. She didn't seem to fazed at the question, she continued to pour.

"Since I noticed she was late." She stated calmly. "She and I have always been on the same cycle. Once I noticed she hadn't used any of the items in her bathroom cabinet I asked her and she told me."

She still continued to pour, the cup already close to the top.

"The _stupid _girl went and got herself pregnant her senior year! She refused to get rid of it! Claiming she was the thing's Mother and how Brandon supported her."

The cup was overflowing with tea, the warm liquid spilling out onto the counter. Mrs. Mickle continued to rant angrily somehow keeping her voice calm.

"Charlotte had a wonderful future. Stanford! Then law! She could have been something great but she wants to throw it all away to have a family with that idiot boy."

I gently lifted the tea pot so it wouldn't pour all over her counter. I stared at the women with narrowed eyes.

"Mrs. Mickle you _do _realize your daughter is missing right? Charlie is in danger but you seem more worried about her pregnancy then her life."

Mrs. Mickle gripped her wash cloth tightly in mid swipe. She looked up from the stain and I was surprised by how much anger her eyes held.

"She has no life now. She threw her life away when she walked out of the clinic with a baby still growing."

I looked at her disbelievingly. If this women didn't have the exact same characteristics as Charlie I would assume she was a stranger. This isn't how a mother should act towards her child. I glared at her and called out to Hazel. She quickly rushed in with Mr. Mickle in tow.

"We're leaving." I announced trying to keep the anger out of my voice. Hazel already noticed it and nodded quickly. Mr. Mickle reached out to me before I could take a step.

"Did you get the answers you needed?" He asked quietly. My gaze was still directed at his wife and I nodded.

"Yeah." I spat. "I got _all _the answers I needed."

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

I crouched down near the bushes and sighed when I smelt the foul smell. Her body left more behind then a blood stain. Jason was up near the road by the car talking with an officer while I looked around.

Clearly the unsub just stopped at the stop of the small hill pushed her lifeless body out of the car and let it tumble down into the bushes. He doesn't care about the girls or if anyone finds their bodies. He doesn't think highly of the women he's killing. He must want others to see him as trash; just like he does.

Jason whistled down at me and made me look up. He waved his phone in his hand.

"Annabeth called. Leo and Hazel are back at the station. We have some news."

I nodded and extended my hand up so he could give me a boost up. The dirt below my shoes was soft and easily moveable meaning I could trip. Jason gripped my wrist and pulled me up the rest of the distance. I sighed when I looked back down at the dump sight. How anyone could do that to another person still bothers me.

Jason nodded and looked over at me knowingly.

"I know man. It's never something you can get used to."

I shook my head and we quietly walked to the SUV. Jason climbed in the passenger seat and I jumped in the driver's side. We were silent until we hit the main road. The police station was only twenty minutes away.

To try and lighten the mood; if only for a moment I looked over at Jason and smiled.

"So any new developments on the wedding?"

A grin slowly made its way onto Jason's face. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking completely content.

"She wants to kiss under the stars." He mumbled in a love-struck daze. "She said she wants to make a _real _memory."

I smiled as Jason continued to smile in a daze. Even before they were dating it could easily be seen how much Jason cared for Piper. And vice versa. I was happy for them.

"I'm happy for you man." I told him honestly. "I'm glad you found the right person."

Jason smiled one last time before poking me teasingly.

"Hey we should take Leo and go out for a night on the town. Maybe you can finally find someone."

My mind instantly flashed to Annabeth. Her calculating grey eyes and the many emotions they've held. Happiness, angst, anger, lust. I've seen almost every emotion pass through her eyes. I'm mesmerized every time. But she just uses me for my body and I can't help but let her. I like her_ that_ much.

I shook my head quickly to get rid of my thoughts. I shot Jason a causal smile.

"Sounds fun but I would be in it for the guy time. I'm not looking for a relationship."

Jason looked surprised. He nudged me again as we pulled into the station. Once we were out and walking towards the door he looked over at me again.

"What? You don't want lady love?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door. Through a large window that took up most of the wall I could see the team gathered together. My eyes landed on _her _instantly.

She was staring at the board now filled with information and pictures. Her eyes were narrowed in though and her fingers were clenching and unclenching at her side. She bit her lip in concentration and I had a really hard time controlling the urge to kiss her.

I shrugged in response to Jason's almost forgotten question. He pulled open the door and Annabeth's eyes locked with mine as soon as I stepped in the room. She offered a small smile before turning to face the team. I smiled to myself.

_I've already got the lady love I want. Maybe not to its full extent but I have it…_

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

I was the only one standing; everyone was seated at the table as they stared up at the board. I decided to get our little debriefing started. I pointed to the first victim.

"Guys I noticed something unusual." I told them quickly. "Ashley was stabbed thirty two times in the chest. Wounded with the first two then killed with the third. We know the unsub has to have quite a lot of strength to physically stab someone thirty two times."

"So what? We're looking at a physically fit male?" Leo asked; his right hand holding up his head. I nodded but continued to look confused.

"Yes and no! That's what was so weird about it." I pointed to her picture. "Ashley was brutally stabbed. Whoever did it obviously holds a lot of rage and has the strength to do something like this. There were more stabs to her genitals then body. It's personal."

I gestured to the other two girls.

"But with Taylor and Megan they we're only stabbed nine or ten times. Still a bit of overkill but not nearly as badly as Ashley. The wounds are different too; not enough strength as the first kill. Only two stabs to the genitals."

"So you think the unsub knew Ashley? Maybe revenge for something?"

I shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh. Slowly I looked back at the pictures.

"I don't know. Either that or we have two killers."

Hazel thought over the idea. She glanced around looking at everyone.

"Maybe the second killer watched the first one for tips and started doing it himself?"

I gestured to Taylor's wounds then Megan's.

"Yeah look at the wounds. Ashley's while messy still have precision. Whoever did the first killing knew exactly where to stab her the first three times then lost control when she was dead. The stabs in her lower zone were pretty spot on…He hit whatever target was aiming for."

I shivered slightly; I could see Percy stiffen in concern but he remained calm. I stared at Taylor's face while I told them the rest of my theory.

"Then the second killer is sloppy. While both girls were killed with the blow to the heart it took two tries to actually hit 'the right spot'… inexperience is all I see."

"The first killing must have been done by someone with _some _kind of medical experience." Jason told everyone. He stood up and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Piper nodded.

"So what a doctor? Male nurse maybe?"

Leo raised a hand up as if he was a student and leaned forward. He gestured to Hazel.

"When we went to go to talk to Charlie's parents Rachel told us Charlie had visited a doctor's office and a clinic…" Leo trailed off. Percy looked confused and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"She's pregnant Seaweed Brain." I told him annoyance accidentally slipping into my voice. Percy blushed embarrassed but quickly composed himself. Leo nodded and I could see how irritated he was becoming.

"The mom didn't even care. She was more pissed about Charlie 'throwing away' her life because she got pregnant with Brandon's child." He paused to glance at all of us. "What's wrong with choosing family over a college?"

I smiled sadly and Piper placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. They were instantly good friends as soon as Leo joined the BAU. He smiled at her gratefully and patted her hand.

"Maybe that's where the unsub is meeting his victims? A doctor's office?"

I quickly dialed up Rachel's number and put the phone in the middle of the table. The dial tone ringing out from being placed on speaker. It wasn't even seconds later that Rachel answered.

"The oracle is in!" She announced happily. "How can I assist?"

"Hey can you look up each victim's medical records? Any and every detail is important Dare."

She hummed in agreement.

"Alright my lovelies. I shall work with the speed of lightning."

I chuckled quietly and smiled at the phone.

"Thanks Rachel."

Once the phone conversation was over we all looked up at the board and thought about what we discussed. We all let the information sink in and Percy stood up. He gestured to the officers waiting outside the room. They were all facing one wall ready for us whenever we left the room.

"We need to give the profile." He announced.

0~0~0~0~0

We all stood next to one another facing the many officers in the room. Some were giving us their full attention and others had notepads at the ready.

Leo was leaning against a desk, his butt barely on the edge with his arms crossed. I was standing next to Percy and I constantly had to scold myself whenever his ocean breeze scent made me shut my eyes in bliss. Jason and Piper were next to me and Hazel was next to Percy. Percy stepped forward first, speaking in a calm but confident tone.

"We believe that there are two unsubs. Two different strengths and MOs for the different killings. Ashley Rugen's killer is involved with medicine; maybe a doctor or male nurse. He's a Caucasian male in or around his late forties or thirties."

"Taylor Ree and Megan Call's killer however is inexperienced and sloppy. He's most likely related or close friends with Ashley's killer. He's learned from Ashley's killing and is trying to replicate it in his own way. He's young; between the ages of seventeen and twenty one."

Piper stepped forward next; a warning in both her voice and eyes.

"Both killers are dangerous. Ashley's killer; the more dominate of the two won't go down without a fight. Since he's believed to be fairly young Taylor and Megan's killer may run if caught. Use extreme caution when patrolling."

Leo raised a hand in dismissal.

"That'll be all. Thanks bros and uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Bro-ettes I suppose."

Piper and Hazel giggled at his lame joke and I couldn't help but smile. When everyone started to walk their separate ways I felt Percy's pinkie clip together with mine. I could feel his soft grin even though my face was turned away from his. I squeezed for a few seconds then let my pinkie and hand drift away from his as I walked back to the board.

0~0~0~0~0

It wasn't until later that we finally got a big break in the case. Leo was tiredly resting his head on the table; a half drunken coffee near his ear. Piper had her head resting against Jason's shoulder. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt slightly jealous that they could do that but Percy and I couldn't. I brushed that urge away as soon as I felt it. Not the time. Percy was looking over all the pictures trying to find something we missed and Hazel was on the phone with Frank.

When Leo's phone went off he jumped; eye wide at the sudden noise but he flipped the phone open and put it on speaker.

"Hey Sweetness you're on speaker." He greeted tiredly.

"Aw." Rachel cooed. "My knights and princesses in shining armor are sleepy snooze-y. Sorry to wake any of you up but Annabeth I did what you asked and came up with…shocking results."

We all leaned forward and waited for her to tell us. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and glanced at the clock. 11:23 PM. I mentally sighed but turned back to the phone. Rachel hummed to herself as clicks from her keyboard rang out through the phone.

"So!" She started loudly. "I checked into all the girl's medical record-even went through dental to be sure- and came up with nothing. None of the four girls went to the same doctor or even around the same time."

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I started to brainstorm how else the killers could meet their victims but Rachel had started talking again.

"But then remembering Charlie's given situation I checked records; sealed and unsealed and looked to see if any of the other girls had been to the…you know _special _clinic at all in the past two years." She paused and sighed disbelievingly. "Guys _all four _had either had an appointment or…procedure done sometime in the past year and a half at the same place. Charlie is the first of the four to actually keep the baby."

We all let out sighs. Our eyes widening in surprise. I was the first to recover.

"That must be how the killer meets his victims." I announced the obvious. "RED check out all the employees that work there; try looking for Ashley's killer. Mid to late forties, possibly has a son around the girl's age. Just try and fit the profile."

"Already working on it my dear!" She cried out. "I'll hit ya back in a bit."

When she hung up Leo sighed in relief. Finally what we needed! A thought started to form in my head but cut itself off when Leo spoke.

"Gods I love that woman." He mumbled tiredly. I smiled and shut my tired eyes as I rested in a chair. Percy looked at all of us and took pity.

"While we wait for Dare why don't all of you take a quick nap?" He suggested. Leo was already passed out on the couch before he could even finish. Percy smiled at him.

"I need you all to be alert and focused when we go and get this guy. An hour or two of sleep won't hurt."

Hazel nodded and sat back in her chair. Jason was already closing his eyes and Piper seemed in agreement when her even breathing was heard. I smiled and chuckled lightly. I gestured for Percy to follow me to the small kitchen the officers had here. He nodded and we quietly exited the room. Once we were alone he gave me a look.

"You need rest too Annabeth. I know you didn't get a lot last night." He wiggled his eyebrows a little suggestively at the reminder. A small blush crept onto my cheeks but I forced it down. I rolled my eyes and stuck up a finger; a clear sign I was about to show him with stats that he was wrong.

"Well statistically that's not necessarily true. Fifty two perfect of adults- ages thirty five to fifty four- are more sleep deprived then adults' ages eighteen through thirty four. Only forty four of adults around our age complain of being sleep deprived but even though they're more active they sleep more_ because_ they are so active. If you wanted to _expand_ the results it would-"

Percy quickly cut me off with a warm kiss. His lips; which normally worked heatedly and passionately against mine were soft and gentle and I felt warmer and warmer by the second. When he pulled away from the short kiss he smiled.

"_Gods."_ He breathed out. You're nerdy ramblings are so _hot."_

I rolled my eyes at the 'compliment' and poured myself some coffee. I offered him some and he nodded.

"Well why we wait want to play a game?" I suggested coyly. Percy's eyebrows raised in curiosity. I could see his eyes darken slightly and he licked his lips.

"Depends on what you had in mind." He whispered leaning closer, his voice lowering and becoming more husky. I bit my lip and leaned even closer to him.

I slowly reached into the drawer next to us; my eyes never leaving his. Once I pulled out the small package we needed I saw him grin.

"Oh _definitely_." He agreed quickly pressing his lips to mine heatedly. We were both grinning when he pulled away. He quickly grabbed my hand and tugged me to a vacant room.

0~0~0~0~0

_October 3__rd__, 2014. 7:08 AM_

"You can't beat a genius at poker Seaweed Brain!" I gloated when I revealed my winning cards. Percy groaned and threw his own cards down in defeat as Leo snickered beside him.

I smiled to myself as Leo started to tease Percy at his horrible poker face. I could hear a phone ringing in the next room and stood up quickly. I recognized the ringtone as mine and took off. Once I answered her call Rachel hurriedly told us a name.

"I got him!" She told us quickly. "Rowen and Drew Lantin! Rowen fits your older killer's description perfectly and Drew is his seventeen year old son. He goes to school with Charlie and Taylor! Rowen works as a receptionist at the clinic all the girls went to. "

I picked up my phone as everyone started to grab their things. Percy alerted the police that we had a strong lead and would be needing to leave soon.

"Address Dare! Give me the address!"

"204th Rocker road! I'm sending the coordinates to your SUV's GPS!"

I thanked her quickly and rushed into the parking lot. As we grabbed our FBI bullet proof vests Percy looked over at me.

"Be careful alright?" He whispered worriedly. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to kiss his cheek.

"Always am." I smiled at him. "You too!" I agreed in a hushed whisper.

He looked conflicted; I could tell he wanted to kiss me. I didn't leave him the choice. I quickly jumped in the SUV with Leo and Hazel. I could see Percy climbing into the other one with Jason and Piper as we turned on the siren and raced down the road.

0~0~0~0~0

When we arrived Percy quickly announced our jobs. He pointed to Leo and Piper.

"Piper, Leo go with officer Markson and scope the house." He pointed at Hazel and I. "Check the barn out back; Charlie might be there." He looked over at Jason. "Jason you're with me. We're leading."

With one last worried glance Percy and I parted. Hazel and I had our guns out and at the ready; same with the two officers with us. We quietly rushed over to the barn, careful not to make too much noise. When I got to the doors I shared a look with the three law enforcement officers with me. When Hazel nodded; her gun already pointed up at the door I threw it open.

_0~0~0~0~0_

_Jason Grace: _

The front door was unlocked when we tried. Leo glanced down at his foot, probably thankful he didn't need to kick it open. I followed in after Percy automatically checking the corner to my left. All of our guns were raised and ready to fire. We quietly crept through the house looking for a sign of movement.

I could hear a television ahead and saw the back of someone's head when we got close enough. Praying it was Lantin I adjusted my grip on my gun. Percy took a daring step closer.

"FBI!" He shouted alerting whoever was sitting on the couch. He shot up like a rocket. Rowen Lantin. He raised his beer bottle threateningly. Percy moved his finger to the trigger.

"Put the bottle down." He warned dangerously. Lantin ignored him and chucked the half full bottle at us. Percy sidestepped to the left and fired his gun before I could even blink. The glass shattered against the wall a second later. The bullet flew into Lantin's shoulder and the older man screamed in pain before dropping to the ground.

We all ran over, putting our guns away as we did so. I kicked everything away from Lantin's body and looked down at him. Percy called for backup and looked down at the older man angrily.

"Where's Charlie Mickle?" He asked harshly. Rowen Lantin just smirked and continued to grip his wound. His eyes glanced at the barn and Percy had his answer. I thought I heard him mumble Annabeth's name but I couldn't be sure.

Leo and Piper were already running out the front door by the time we had Rowen handcuffed. Percy and I followed their lead.

When we snuck into the barn we saw Annabeth, Hazel and Leo all up front pointing their guns at a scrawny high schooler. His eyes were wide in fear and panic but Charlie's eyes were wider. Her hands were resting on her stomach, one of Drew's hands rested over hers. In the other was a gun pointed against Charlie's temple.

"D-don't come any closer!" The boy threatened weakly. Annabeth shared a look with Leo and he held out his gun before slowly putting it in his holster.

"Hey okay. That's gonna go away okay?" He soothed gently. He took a careful step towards the two. Drew took a step back.

"You don't want to hurt her Drew; you don't want to hurt her baby."

"It's _my _baby too!" Drew shouted. Charlie winced and tears started to pour harder down her face. With my gun still raised I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Leo took another step towards Drew.

"Just like Ashley's baby was yours?" Leo asked quietly. Drew nodded and started to get teary eyed.

"She killed him!" Drew cried out desperately. "She didn't even care. She just killed him!"

Leo took a few more steps closer.

"So did those other two _whores! _They killed my baby!" He gripped Charlie tighter against him. "But not her. Charlie loves our baby like I do!" His eyes hardened and he pointed the gun at all of us for a second before pointing it at Charlie again.

"Leave us alone so we can be a family! I want my baby!"

I shared a worried glance with Percy. Would Leo reveal the information Rachel told us in the car? Would that push Drew over the edge or give us enough time to get Charlie and the gun away from him? My answers were confirmed when Leo stepped forward again; Drew watching him intently.

"Ashley lied to you Drew…" He told him softly. "You weren't her baby's father."

Drew's eyes widened at the news. In his shocked state he didn't notice Leo step even closer.

"You're a liar! She told me it was mine!" He roared. Charlie whimpered in fright and Leo's eyes hardened slightly. He has a soft spot for crying girls.

"Drew we looked up her records." Leo told him softly. We all started to close in on him. "On the death certificate the baby's father was revealed…He wasn't yours."

"Then whose was he?!"

Leo gulped and I could see Annabeth wince. Yeah it was pretty messed up.

"Your Dad's…Your father was the baby's father."

Once he found out Ashley aborted his child Rowen lost it and killed her. We assume he lied to Drew about being the father and convinced him that Taylor and Megan deserved the same fate Ashley did. He only kept Charlie because she loved her child.

Drew released Charlie is pure shock. Anger and betrayal crossed over his features but Leo already had him in cuffs before he could move. Once he was secure we all sighed and put our guns away. Annabeth and Piper rushed over to Charlie's side and supported her as they rushed her out of the barn.

I helped Leo hold Drew as we led him to the police cars. Once Drew saw his dad he wiggled and squirmed in our arms trying to break free. There's no doubt Drew would try to kill his father if he was free. We just held on tighter and pushed him into the back of our SUV; Rowen was going in another.

I shared a tired look with Leo once the door was finally shut. I glanced over at Charlie. She was looking up at Annabeth and Piper worriedly. The medic was treating a cut on her forehead but I could see her hand resting protectively on her stomach. I gestured to her.

"You think she'll be okay?" I asked quietly. Leo took a minute to smile and nod.

"Yeah…" He said distantly. "Mothers are always strong for their children."

0~0~0~0~0

_Leo Valdez:_

With the promise I'd be back in time for departure I made my way to Charlie's house. Mr. Mickle had been crying in relief when we returned his daughter safely. And while Mrs. Mickle was smiling and hugging her daughter I could see she avoided her stomach like it was acid about to burn her skin.

I slowly knocked on my door, the small gift in hand. Mr. Mickle opened the door and was quick to invite me inside when he saw me. Charlie and her boyfriend Brandon were talking quietly on the couch; their hands intertwined on her growing stomach. Mr. Mickle watched with a teary smile. I couldn't see a trace of disappointment in his eyes.

"She told me this morning." He told me quietly. "She'd give up everything just to make sure her child would be happy."

"She knows she doesn't have to do that right?"

Mr. Mickle nodded and looked upon his daughter with shining eyes. A small smile worked its way up onto his face.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I'm so proud of her. She agreed to try college again when the baby's born."

"She'll be a good mother." I told him honestly. He nodded; his eyes still shining.

"The _best." _

I smiled. Charlie noticed me and waved cutely. She stood up when I walked over. When she noticed the bear in my hands she smiled softly. I held it out for her. It was a simple brown teddy bear. I created a small tool belt for its waist and Annabeth sewed on a plush FBI badge. Charlie took it and Brandon smiled at me.

"My Mom was a single parent." I informed them quietly. "She gave almost everything up for me; solely because she wanted me to have a good future."

I looked up; my eyes meeting Charlie's.

"You'll be a good mom Charlie. It isn't about where you live or how much money you have. It's about how much you love your child." I paused to gesture to her hands; which were still resting on her stomach. "You have all the love to offer in the world; and then some."

Soon her slim arms were wrapped around me tightly. I awkwardly returned the hug not really expecting this. She pulled away when Brandon stood up. He shook my hand like a grateful man would and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"How can we thank you?" He asked me honestly. I shook my head and smiled teasingly.

"Just name the kid after me if it's a boy!" I told them jokingly. Charlie nodded seriously and gripped my hand.

"Deal." She whispered. "And if it's a girl we'll tell her all about how you saved my life."

I squeezed her hand comfortingly. She'll do just fine as a Mother. I hope her child grows up with as much love as my mother gave me.

0~0~0~0~0

I stared up at the ceiling. Calypso cuddled up to my side. Thankfully she agreed to buy a bigger bed when she moved in. The twin I used wasn't going to work. Now with a queen there was enough space for _everything. _

She looked up at me; a beautiful smile on her face. I was already left breathless. She kissed my shoulder before resting her chin on it so she could stare at me.

"What's on your mind?" She asked quietly. I smiled; loving the way she understands me. I looked at her a little seriously.

"Do you want to have kids someday?" I whispered moving my gaze back to the ceiling. "_My _kids?"

It took her a minute to answer and I instantly worried I messed up. When I glanced back down at her she was smiling. She nodded wordlessly and leaned up to kiss me.

"I get to name it if it's a girl." She mumbled against my lips. I grinned happily; my insides bubbling with excitement at the idea of my girlfriend being the mother of my _oh-so-gorgeous _children.

"I get to teach her how to shoot a gun!" I exclaimed excitedly. Calypso just rolled her eyes and kissed me again. 

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson: _

I looked down at Annabeth quietly. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms, her blonde curls spraying out on my chest since her head was resting on my shoulder. My arm was going numb from her laying on it but I didn't dare move it. Annabeth rarely stays the night and sleeps with me like this. Even if it meant I would never get feeling in my arm again I still wouldn't move.

Our 'relationship' started two years ago when she joined the BAU. I was instantly intrigued of her when I first spotted her. She was beautiful; and technically off limits which made it better. We started talking and she freaked out once she realized it looked like we were dating. In a panicked rush; afraid I'd never be able to be with her again I told her we could keep it a secret. I stupidly told her we didn't have to properly date and we could be a secret. A friends with benefits.

She didn't talk to me for two days.

When she did… she quietly agreed and we were back at my apartment in less than an hour.

Can someone regret and love _one _'mistake' they made two years ago? I love being with Annabeth; in any way I can. I should have told her how I feel about her all those months ago but I was scared and stupid. Now she'll never let us take that next time and I'm left wanting to kiss her one more time. I almost asked her to meet my Mom two weeks ago!

As Annabeth snuggled closer to me I sighed and pulled her closer. She'll have to know someday; I won't let her leave me forever without knowing how I feel. But…Someday isn't today.


	2. Family

**Hey guys I know I've been really suckish about updating this story but it's harder then it might seem! Writing the crime stuff is hard but worth it when I see you guys enjoying it. I'm really going to try and update this story more. If you have ideas for a unsub just PM me! Gives me their victims, and how they get caught. **

**Alright just a warning; this chapter is way shorter then my last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It's based off an actual episode. Season 9, Episode 21. _ What happens in Mecklinburg _**

_"Those we love don't go away_

_They walk beside us; everyday_

_Unseen, unheard but always near_

_Still loved; still missed and very dear." _

-_unknown _

**I really enjoy that quote. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth<em> Chase:<em>

_October 15__th__, 2014_

I rubbed my tired eyes as I looked down at the folder. Jason placed a coffee mug on the small table in front of my seat and I smiled up at him gratefully. He sat across from me and opened his own file.

"No Piper today?" I asked quietly before taking a sip of the wonderful coffee. He shook his head and let a smile graze his lips.

"Nah, she's looking at different flowers for the wedding. Apparently it's a big deal what flowers are thrown on the floor."

I chuckled and set the cup down. I scooted over so Percy could sit next to me.

"It's a women thing." I assured him. "Everything has to be perfect. You know this is the first and only time she gets to plan her wedding…"

Jason smiled and nodded.

"She's not getting away from me Annabeth."

Percy opened the file next to me and I let his hand graze over my leg. The table was hiding anything we were doing and Percy didn't look too interested in our conversation.

"I'll spare you the whole 'you hurt her I'll kill you slowly' speech because I know you're good for it…And I'm incredibly tired."

Jason nodded and flipped open his folder once more. As he looked over the pictures he glanced up at me.

"Why are you so tired anyway? Late night?"

My smile slipped and a frown took its place. Percy looked over at me curiously. I blew off my plans with him last night and didn't really give him a reason. I sighed and pulled out the first picture.

"Uh yeah…I went and spent the night with my Mom. Her doctor told me she's been getting restless and my visit seemed to calm her down."

Jason shot me a 'sorry' look and Percy's eyes down casted to the table. I shrugged silently to myself and tried to focus on the case. Everyone knew about my Mother; mostly because they're nosy and Rachel can't keep her mouth shut.

My Dad left when I was seven and Mom took it hard. She was constantly working trying to erase the hurt. Eventually I got tired of it and ran away at age nine; only to be brought back when I was twelve. She had gone downhill when I left. They diagnosed her with schizophrenia among other things. She's only fifty eight but she can have a hard time remembering…She hasn't forgotten me yet.

When I was eighteen and able to make decisions on her behalf I had her committed. Visiting her in that sanatorium gets harder and harder each time but every once in a while she needs to see me so she knows I'm real and that I'm there for her.

I shook my head of my thoughts and looked down at the pictures. Different types of people were on the page. Males and females, different ages. There wasn't a specific target.

Rachel's bubbly face popped up on the airplane monitor but I barely glanced up. Hazel greeted her and Leo looked up from the couch he is laying on. Rachel's face got smaller and three pictures showed up next to her. Our victims and missing people.

"We have thirty two year old Daniel Craig and his son Robert. Daniel was-"She sucked in a breath "Yikes. He was stabbed through the throat and bled out. Robert's been missing for three days."

I heard Jason suck in a sharp breath. I glanced down at the pictures again and held up the latest victims.

"What about Tiffany and Scott?"

Rachel clicked away on her computer and sighed.

"Tiffany was with her friend Laura when she was abducted. She was taken from a supermarket parking lot. Laura was tasered but left alone." She clicked a few more keys. "And Scott was taken from his fraternity house. He was supposed to meet up with some friends and never showed."

I sighed and brushed some stray curls out of my eyes.

"What about the newspaper clipping that was stuffed in Daniel's mouth? Anything on that?" I asked as I looked around.

"Well I looked up the date and the boy who died but as far as I can see there isn't any connection between the victims and Billy. He died at a party Scott's fraternity was holding a year ago but he died from alcohol poisoning."

"Maybe the unsub is doing this to avenge Billy's death? The boys could have been responsible for his alcohol poisoning." Percy pointed out. Hazel shrugged.

"Maybe." She agreed. "Dare can you try and find out the extense to Billy's death?" Rachel nodded and I held up a finger.

"See if anything else went on that night. Can't rule anything out." I added in. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Alright I'll hit you up laters my pretties!"

0~0~0~0~0

Hazel and I slowly placed up the pictures on the board; I made small notes below them as we went along.

"I don't see why Percy always makes me do this. I can be out in the field too." I complained. Hazel smiled and patted my shoulder.

"He just wants to make sure your safe. If you were gone we'd actually have to look things up on the internet! You're our adorable computer."

I rolled my eyes and playfully smiled.

"Oh sure. It's not my fault I have a good memory! And have a love of learning! I can shoot a gun and I'm getting better at Martial Arts. I'm able to defend myself out in the field! I don't need to be coddled because I'm smart." I grumbled. Hazel just smiled and continued to place pictures up.

Percy walked in quietly and started to flip through the folders we were given. Leo and Jason were talking with Laura. Maybe she can give us important information.

0~0~0~0~0

_Leo Valdez:_

"Is there anything else you remember? Anything can help us Laura." Jason pressed gently. Laura's father sat next to her gripping her hand tightly. She lifted her shirt to reveal the taser burn.

"No." She told us sadly. "I've told you everything. He pulled up behind Tiff before she could back out. When I went to go see what his problem was he pulled out a taser. Then I was on the ground and Tiffany was being put in the back of his truck."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" I asked her softly. She shook her head; the tears already building. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I _hate _when girls cry.

"He was wearing a mask." She cried out. "All I could see was a creepy pig mask. He was wearing all black."

I patted her knee comfortingly. Smiling gently I stood up; Jason following my lead.

"Thank you Laura; you've been a big help."

Before we could walk past her Laura grabbed Jason's hand; her brown eyes pleading.

"Will you find her? I couldn't save her…"

Jason gave her hand a squeeze.

"We'll do our best."

0~0~0~0~0

"Well the pig mask would make _some _sense." Hazel commented. "The party Billy died at was a pig party. Maybe it's a reminder?"

We all quieted down and thought it over. Scott was found a few hours ago and is in urgent care. Battery acid was poured down his throat and severely scarred his mouth and throat. It was a gruesome sight. When Percy and I went to visit the pour kid at the hospital we saw he had marks on his wrists; he was hung up from his hands.

The head officer poked his head into our little room and sighed.

"Hey guys; we got another one."

We all shared a look and sighed. Percy gestured for Annabeth and I to follow him. Jason and Hazel were going to talk with some of Scott's friends.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

"Mark Summers….He's your typical college jock. He was supposed to be meeting with his coach today but never shows up. Hmm sounds familiar. He's been missing…four hours." Rachel's voice rang out. My phone was on speaker and in-between Annabeth, Leo and I.

Annabeth's phone beeped as Leo said his goodbyes to Dare. She texted back and shrugged her shoulders to loosen them.

"Hazel wants me back at the station. She wants me to talk to Scott's friend Brandon."

I nodded and sent her a small smile. Her eyes softened slightly as she passed me, her fingers purposefully brushing mine.

I mentally sighed. I wish I could grab her warm hand and intertwine our fingers. I wish I could wrap her up in an unprofessional hug; leaving no space between us. I want to kiss her in front of our friends, I want to be introduced as her boyfriend and I want her to meet my family. I just want her. So many wants can't be good for a man.

"Hey you okay?" Leo asked distractedly. He was looking around the campus, possibly trying to find anyone suspicious.

"Yeah. Just lost in thought. I want this unsub behind bars."

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

Jason and I were standing behind the glass as we watched Brandon look around. He was rubbing his hands over his dark skin and fidgeting.

"I think the unsub might be a woman." I spoke softly. Jason glanced over.

"Think about it; all our victims and missing persons have been tasered. A man would've been able to easily grab Tiffany and throw her in the car. A strong man could have fought Scott and his father to get them in his control. There's no blood, no mess. The surroundings and choice of weaponry point to it being a female unsub."

Jason nodded instantly; his eyes unclouding with realization. He flipped open his phone.

"I'll call the others."

"And I'll go talk to Brandon."

He nodded and we went our separate ways. I carefully and quietly walked into the room, a folder in my hand. Brandon looked over at me.

"Scott's going to be okay right?" He asked worriedly. I nodded slowly.

"Last I heard they were treating him and he was responding well. He's lucky to be alive."

Brandon smiled sadly.

"Scott's always been a fighter. He had to work harder than anyone to get on the football team here."

I sighed and sat down across from him. I opened the folder and pulled out a picture of Tiffany and the newspaper clipping from last year.

"Hey that was from our pig party last year." He commented as soon as I set it down. I smiled softly and nodded. I pointed to Tiffany's picture.

"So you do remember the party? Was this girl there?" I asked quietly. Brandon gave me a look.

"I don't remember. So many of us were wasted."

I took on a look of seriousness.

"Brandon sometimes the mind remembers minor details…. even if we don't remember the mind does. Our subconscious is a powerful thing. It picks up things our conscious minds aren't aware of. Close your eyes." He gave me another look. "It'll help. Close your eyes."

Slowly his dark brown eyes fluttered shut and he huffed a little. I started to describe the scene to him and his eyes flickered a couple times.

"It was loud and it smelt like mud and alcohol." I whispered quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember.

"Scott and I were greeters. We had to make sure people were dirty before they could enter."

"Who's at the door?"

He was quiet for a minute then he gasped a little.

"That girl." He whispered hurriedly. "I saw her at the door; Scott put mud on her chest and I put mud on her friend's cheek…I think her name was Lauren."

My eyebrows furrowed but he kept describing the scene. Kids were dancing and drinking. Most were in pig masks.

"Where's Tiffany?" I asked. He was silent for a minute and his head cocked to the side.

"She's flirting with the DJ." He mumbled. Lauren came back to mind.

"Where's her friend?"

"Uh…Across the room. She's talking with Scott."

My skin started to tingle at the connection and I took a breath through my nose. Brandon shook his head.

"But then he leaves her and goes to talk to two guys….He takes her down to the basement and the two guys follow."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know…They were wearing masks."

He opened his eyes; his story done. I sighed and nodded. Thanking him quickly I left the room to meet up with the others.

0~0~0~0~0

Hazel and Jason were walking towards the conference room when I saw them. I heard Jason mention something about Billy's friends checking out. I rushed forward and walked along their side.

"Brandon mentioned Tiffany going to that party with her friend Lauren. Scott met Tiffany but he spent his time with Lauren."

"He was there though." Jason added. "We have a connection."

I sighed and sat down at the table. Leo and Percy looked over at me.

"I don't think Billy dying is the only thing that happened that night…"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked leaning forward on the table. I ignored his ocean smell.

"Brandon saw something…strange. He said that Scott took Lauren down to the basement with two other guys. Both in pig masks."

Hazel understanding my assumption immediately glanced around.

"Maybe the unsub is mad about that instead of Billy?"

We were all silent. We were all in agreement.

"We need to find Tiffany's friend Lauren. She's our best chance." I mumbled quietly. Percy shyly sat next to me and his warm hand grazed mine. Two of his fingers rested over mine and I shut my eyes trying to allow his comfort.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

I leaned on my hands across the table. The small phone was in the center so all of us could hear. Annabeth was focusing intently, Leo was leaning back in his chair. Hazel had her hands clasped together professionally and Jason was standing next to me with his arms crossed. I could see officers staring at us through the glass windows but did my best to ignore them.

"What'd ya get Dare?"

"Well I ran a check through the four Lauren's in the area but they all came out clean. But you know I don't stop until I get my answer so I ran a cross check with Tiffany's texts and social media messages- in which there are a ton like seriously- and found Lauren-Anne. Since it was hyphenated as her first name it's why I didn't find her in my original search."

I smiled slightly at her proud tone. She likes when she can help us find the right answer.

"So what's her deal?" Hazel asked.

"Well she and Tiffany were in an English class together and talked almost daily. But here's the kicker; the messages stopped the day of the pig party."

"Why?" Annabeth asked quickly. "Where is Lauren now?"

"Uh…" A few clicks could be heard then Rachel sucked in a breath.

"She's been a coma for the past year…" She mumbled sadly. "Heart attack and brain damage due to severe hypothermia and alcohol poisoning."

"Where is she now Dare?" Leo asked leaning closer.

"Uh…Hopefully up there with the Gods. Her sister like _just _signed the paperwork to have her taken off life support. Emily their single Mom died in a car crash when Lauren's sister Sheila was eighteen. She got custody of Lauren." A few more clicks were heard and Rachel gasped.

"Oh bless their _hearts _the medical bills! They were bankrupted…Between the Mom and Lauren Sheila had no money left."

"We need to find Sheila." I announced. Everyone stood up as Rachel gave us her work and home address.

0~0~0~0~0

Jason and I swept her home. I sighed when everything was clear. Almost all her belongings were in boxes. I glanced over at the wall and whistled so Jason would come over. He sucked in a breath when we noticed all the pictures.

"October 11th. That was the day of the pig party." I said aloud. Jason moved closer and analyzed each picture. He sighed when he saw Scott's circled in red.

"It's turned into some kind of obsession." I mumbled. Jason picked up another picture.

"Or some kind of investigation. She wants justice for her sister…"

"So she lost her Mom, goes bankrupt and loses her sister. Talk about stressers." I pointed out. Jason flicked the newspaper article. A copy of the one stuffed in Daniel's mouth.

"And the only thing that was talked about was Billy's death." Jason added in. "No one said anything about Lauren."

"Maybe…." I thought for a second. "Maybe no one knows exactly what happened to her."

"She clearly wants answers." I conceded. "I guess she thinks her victims will have it."

0~0~0~0~0

_Hazel:_

Annabeth, Leo and I slowly walked into the abandoned building. Rachel gave us the tip before Percy and Jason got back so we went with it. Two officers followed closely behind as I led us down the rusted steps. I paused when I heard Tiffany weeping. Stiff as a board I held my gun up in a ready position and rushed down the stairs.

"Sheila." I warned. She was standing behind Tiffany; a thick, black metal rod to her throat. "Sheila put the weapon _down." _

"Don't come any closer." She threatened. "I'll put this _right _through her neck."

"Sheila." Annabeth said behind me. "We know what happened to Lauren."

"We promise you we'll get her justice but you need to put the weapon down." Leo added in. Annabeth was walking up to my right and Leo to my left.

"Where was her justice when I tried to tell the cops about what happened to her?!" She roared. Angry tears were rolling down her face and I felt a stab of guilt for her.

"This is a mistake. Lauren wouldn't want to see you like this." I told her honestly. Her angry eyes turned to focus on me."

"You have no _idea _what she wanted! She was my _sister! _It was my job to protect her! They _raped _her and left her for _dead."_

"You blame yourself for what happened." Annabeth stated. She wasn't wrong. Sheila's hand twitched as Tiffany continued to cry.

"When I came home she was just lying there…Half dead."

"You are _not _responsible for what happened but you can help us put away the people who are." I told her sternly. Her resolve was breaking; I could see it.

"Sheila." Annabeth started again. "Let her go."

As soon as I heard the cling of the metal hitting the ground I rushed to cuff her. Annabeth helped get Tiffany and the others down while Leo and I escorted Sheila out to the car. The day was ours. Lauren's rapists were being arrested and we got the unsub.

0~0~0~0~0

The plane was warmer than usual. I shut my eyes briefly and tried to get comfortable. It wasn't working. The memories came crashing back and I barely noticed Percy sit across from me. I glanced to my left to see Leo asleep with his giant headphones on. I smiled slightly when I turned to see Annabeth and Jason. She was smirking at him and gesturing to a pile of cards.

"Your game both frightens and intrigues me." He announced jokingly. "I'll bite genius girl."

"Alright." She conceded while dealing cards. She smirked once she looked down at hers. "Just remember; not only am I a genius but I'm from Vegas…I never lose."

The confidence he had earlier vanished instantly and Annabeth's laughter filled the plane. I turned to see Percy smiling to himself. He glanced back one last time before turning back to me. He gestured to the hot chocolate he placed in front of me. I thanked him with a smile.

"I should feel better than I do." I mumbled. "We had a good day. We saved those people but…were they worth saving? Besides Tiffany they were rapists. Sheila just wanted justice for her sister. She lost everything."

"We got her justice." Percy told me quietly. "They're going to jail to pay for what they did."

"I know." I agreed. "And that's great I just…I know that they're people and they didn't deserve to die but…I wouldn't have felt as bad if they did. Sheila did everything for her sister. Granted she should have waited and tried her hardest to convict the criminals but I understand the need- the compulsive need- to get them yourself. I understand her wanting _real _justice for her family."

"You sound like you have experience."

I shrugged and took a sip of the hot chocolate. As the warm liquid went down and warmed the rest of me I looked at Percy. He wasn't judging and seemed to be eager to hear whatever I would tell him. I trust this man with my life; I can trust him with my secret.

"I killed the man that killed my younger brother and sister." I whispered dejectedly. Percy's eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything.

"It was my first year with the FBI and my only mission was to hunt him down. My family wasn't the only one he killed so he was wanted. As soon as I found him I shot him right between the eyes…"

"Were you there?" Percy asked quietly. I grew silent as the memories flew through my mind.

"No..." I muttered. "I came in afterwards. The police were already there and were carrying them in _body bags." _

I licked my lips and pushed back the tears. It's been years since I've truly thought about it but I can hold it together now.

"I didn't even get to see Nico….They told me he wasn't recognizable anymore."

"I'm sorry." Percy told me honestly. I smiled slightly to try and ease the situation.

"I know." I whispered back. "I know what Sheila was thinking while she did what she did. I understand but I don't agree with it. I shouldn't have killed him. I should have cuffed him, maybe got in a punch or two but I shouldn't have killed him. He should have rotted in a prison for what he did."

Percy became silent as he thought over what I said. When he didn't say anything for a minute or two I began to get worried I said to much. He simply took a sip of his water and shrugged; his gaze flickering over the other three agents in the plane.

"When it comes to family…all bets are off. They're the ones we'll protect- or avenge- with everything we have."

0~0~0~0~0

Frank kissed my cheek before rolling over to his side of the bed. Once I was sure he was asleep I slowly crept out of the room; carefully shutting the door behind me. I walked through the dark hallway and into our study. Underneath the computer, hidden away, I had a secret book. I pulled it out slowly and sat on the carpeted floor.

As I flipped through the big book I sighed; the pictures bringing a watery smile to my face. I wasn't sure how long I sat there simply staring at the different memories. But once I started to get to the end I started to slow down and stare longer; I needed to be lost in those memories just a little longer.

Finally I got to the last picture and I stopped. Blanca, Nico and I were all posing for the picture. She was going cross eyed and giving Nico bunny ears. He was glaring at her but you could see the love hidden in his dark eyes. I was in the middle of rolling my eyes; a smile on my face. I sighed as a single tear hit the page.

It was my job to protect them and I couldn't. My only wish is that they're happy wherever they ended up. As I started to get up a picture slipped out of the album. I picked it up curiously and smiled when I saw which one it was.

We were all standing outside the BAU. Leo was grinning like a mad man as he held a bright and paint covered Rachel on his shoulders. Percy had his arm thrown over Annabeth's shoulder casually; they were both grinning. Piper was on Jason's back and was giving him bunny ears as he grinned at the camera. Frank was standing behind us all smiling a little sheepishly at the camera while I kissed his cheek.

I remembered what Percy said earlier and I marveled at how true it was. I would do anything for these people. I slowly slid the picture next to the one of my sister and brother. Smiling I shut the book and placed it on the desk. The title was shining in the dim light. I kept my eyes on it as I left the room.

_My Family._

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see the love people! Review it up! :)<strong>


	3. Fears

**_Hey guys...Soooo yeah I'm sorry. I'm not going to fed you all excuses about my lack of updates but I promise they're are really good reasons for why I haven't updated the past week and a half. All before that it was pure writers block and laziness but last week my laptop was getting fixed and me grandma had to be rushed to the hospital. She's still in intensive care but she's recovering and should be alright. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for my updates. You've all been so supportive and I couldn't love you anymore then I do! Hopefully I can get my other stories updated later on tonight or tomorrow! Just Another Hollywood Romance should be up soon; its a big chapter and needs a little more work to finish! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own. The plot isn't mine for this one. It was off a Criminal Minds episode but I changed it up a bit. This isn't my best work but I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase<em>

_October 31th, 2014 12:27pm _

_Debriefing Room:_

"I still don't understand why you can't come out with us!" Leo whined. "You're always at home doing lame things! I understand you're practically a human computer but can't you spend at least _one night _without reading home alone?"

I sighed and mentally counted to three. I love the time I can spend with my friends outside of work but Percy and I have been meeting each other every night this week. We're practically living at each other's houses. I like living in the little world we've made for ourselves… I smiled slightly and slowly sat in my usual chair. Leo plopped down next to me.

"Reading isn't lame!" I countered, making everyone else roll their eyes. "It isn't! I wouldn't know half of the things I do without reading."

Percy cleared his throat and gestured to the front where Piper was watching patiently for us to begin. I nodded slowly and watched the screen. Images of four bodies appeared; almost all of them killed a different way.

"Four bodies were discovered late last night in Oklahoma. One of the victims thirty eight year old Daniel Morrison was suffocated and dumped here in this ditch along with the other victims. His body had been there for a four months."

Daniel's picture was moved to the side of the screen and two new images appeared. Two women, one blonde the other brunette, appeared.

"Rebecca Summers and Natalie White were burned to death and dumped in the same ditch. Doctors assume they'd been there for more than two and a half months."

One final image appeared on the screen. A young man, no older than twenty smiled back at us. I sighed.

"Nineteen year old Justin Markus went missing yesterday. Witnesses say they saw him go on a morning run; he never returned home." Piper said quietly, her eyes looking back at the screen.

Hazel hummed and leaned forward.

"Besides the two that were burned the killings are completely different. His method of killings are changing? Why?"

"Hasn't found one he liked yet?" Jason guessed.

"Maybe." Percy agreed. "But even the victims vary. Men, women, blonde, brunettes; he doesn't have a type…Are these just victims of opportunities?"

"Well no one seemed to know they were missing. They were new to the area; our unsub could have easily just stopped them on the street offering directions." Piper mentioned.

"Well to burn someone alive and not be noticed? He has to have a place to hold them; somewhere isolated." Leo said quietly.

I bit my lip in worry and waited for Percy to dismiss us. We all silently packed up our stuff and folders when he nodded.

"Plane leaves in thirty."

Piper pushed herself forward timidly.

"Um sir I was wondering if I could come along today. I just…Justin's mother is divorced and he's all she has…" Her sentence quietly trailed off and I could see Jason smile. She wants to go to comfort Justin's mother. Piper's heart is bigger than anyone's.

Percy smiled at her quickly and nodded. Piper hurriedly packed up her stuff, stuffing it all in a go bag and taking Jason's hand as they rushed out the door with the others. Percy was last out and I playfully bumped him as I passed. I heard his grunt of surprise and smiled coyly back at him. When he rushed forward to try and tickle me I yelped and held in a laugh. My face was heated and my heart skipped a beat.

I was so busy physically flirting with Percy I never noticed the pair of curious and very amused eyes watching us.

0~0~0~0~0

_Jason Grace: _

Piper gently took the mug from Mrs. Markus and sat down next to me. I resisted the urge to wrap my arm around her, I could feel her warmth and I smiled slightly.

"Justin's only nineteen." Miss. Markus cried making my smile turned sad. Slowly she wiped her tears. "He has plans for his life…He only came back to visit me and someone takes him away!"

"Mrs. Markus none of this is your fault." Piper soothed, her hand moving out to grasp Justin's mothers. "Do you think you can answer some questions for us?"

She nodded sadly but her eyes were still broken. I silently prayed that we could find Justin just so she wouldn't be alone. She took a deep breath and nodded again; this time a little more confident.

"Did Justin always run the same path every morning?" I asked. Mrs. Markus nodded.

"Well... When he lived here with me before he'd run there. But this is his first time back in years."

Piper leaned to whisper in my ear. "If the unsub stalked him he'd know his path. Could've led him off and taken him."

I shook my head and whispered back, "Too many witnesses; they would've seen him."

Piper nodded in agreement and we both turned back to Mrs. Markus. She could only answer a few more pointless questions before she had enough and had to take a break. One of the officers who came with us slowly took her back to her kitchen.

My phone beeped and I glanced down; a text from Hazel. I read it then showed Piper my phone so she could read the message too. She nodded and slowly we stood up.

_We have a room set up for us. Meet you at the station. _

My eyes locked with Mrs. Markus's and I offered her a small smile. She continued to watch us as we walked out her front door. I wanted to see her son alive as badly as she did.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

I watched Annabeth post pictures up on the board; her eyes flicking across every bit of information trying to understand, the gears in her head were spinning rapidly trying to find an answer. Hazel and Leo watched her from their seats, both talking with Jason. I smiled when Leo jokingly threw a wad of paper at the back of Annabeth's head. She glared back at him and simply returned to her work.

"She's pretty amazing, wouldn't you say so?" Piper asked as she approached me. She stood next to me and leaned back against the desk behind us, her eyes on our team.

"Who?" I asked coyly, my skin tingling at the thought of being blown. Had Piper seen us this morning? Piper smiled and nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Annabeth." She answered simply. "Look at her."

I let my eyes wander back over to Annabeth. She was facing the team, her hands waving around frantically, her lips moving even faster. Judging by the bored look on Leo's face I'd say she was spitting out fact after fact. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and turned back to Piper with a monotone expression.

"What about her? She's working; trying to analyze everything." I muttered. Piper smirked and gestured to the room again.

"You know…" She started jokingly. "If I wasn't in love with Jason and swung for that side… I'd go for her."

I quickly moved my gaze to the floor, my face and neck red.

"How long have you known?" I demanded. Piper laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Percy we're _profilers. _You didn't think I'd see the signs?" She laughed again and waited for me to look at her again. "Plus I saw you two this morning. It was sweet….seeing you both so happy."

"Does everyone know?" I asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm sure Hazel has her suspicions but I know the boys are clueless. I've thought about it for a while but this morning just confirmed it for me….How long?"

"Two years." I whispered quietly. "No one else knows."

"I gathered that." She joked. "Why? It isn't against the rules if it doesn't interfere with your work. Technically you aren't her boss; Chiron is as our unit director. So…why hide it if it isn't a problem?"

Now completely uncomfortable and aware of our surroundings I quickly shook my head and straighten my back. I glanced around at the cops around us; none of them seemed to be paying attention.

"We have a case." I reminded her stiffly. Her eyes fell to the floor, it's like she had forgotten. "We owe it to Justin and the other victims' families to focus all our energy into finding our unsub; this isn't the time or place for this." I reprimanded.

She bit her lip in frustration but nodded in understanding. I could hear the conference room door open and I looked up to lock eyes with Leo. He stared back at me sadly.

"Justin's body was found in the lake not even an hour ago. Officers are already at the scene and waiting."

Piper quietly sighed and rushed into the room to speak with Jason. He seemed to be taking the news roughly. I nodded and gestured to Leo.

"Call Dare and see if any of our victims have anything in common. Then hit the town and see if anyone saw anything. Annabeth and I will go see the dump site." Leo nodded and quickly grabbed Hazel; the two were out of the station in less than a minute.

I walked to the door and leaned against the frame. Annabeth looked in my direction and continued to pack up her bag. Jason whistled lowly to get my attention. I glanced at him and he gestured to the door.

"Piper and I are gonna go back and see Mrs. Markus." He muttered lowly, his eyes clouded with disappointment.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously. Jason just shrugged.

"I wanted to find her son alive too." It wasn't much of an answer but I didn't have much else for him to do. I nodded slowly, Annabeth was ready to go.

"Fine." I agreed, still reluctant. "But be back in time to deliver the profile."

After receiving his nod of agreement I gestured to Annabeth and we were out the door and heading to the SUV.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth stared down at the water, her eyes clouded. Justin's body was taken out of the water and was now being put in the standard black body bag. I shut my eyes sadly; it always hard seeing such a young life taken so suddenly. It only makes it worse that he was drowned, than left to float in the water like trash.

"His method has switched again. He drowned Justin instead of burning him or strangling him. I don't understand, why is he switching so often?" Annabeth asked, her eyes looking over to lock with mine. I shrugged, unable to give her an answer.

As we watched the paramedic zip up the bag Annabeth nudged me.

"What were you and Piper talking about? Outside the conference room?" She asked with a weak smile. She wanted to change the subject.

My heart started to beat a little faster. Would she be upset if she found out Piper knew our secret? I was the one who promised we'd be a secret but she's the one who's always cautious about who can see us. My mouth was answering before I could stop myself.

"O-oh you know…She was talking about wedding stuff." I tried. Annabeth gave me a funny look.

"Piper asked _you _about wedding stuff?" She asked; laughter in her voice. "Did you help her pick out flowers?" She joked.

"What can I say? I have wonderful taste."

Annabeth glanced around; the three cops that were at the scene all had their backs to us. They were still trying to finish Justin's report. Annabeth quickly leaned up to kiss me; her lips soft and warm against mine. When she pulled away she put a few feet between us.

"You do." She agreed. My body felt warm and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I tried to focus on the case- anything else would be inappropriate- but I couldn't take my eyes off Annabeth as she worked. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…Even with a dead body next to her.

0~0~0~0~0

_Leo Valdez:_

"-Alright. Thanks Sweetness." I flipped shut my phone and glanced over at Hazel. She lifted her head and gestured to the wall. We walked around the park Justin was last seen but no one remembers seeing anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Hazel and I started checking out local businesses; we're currently at the laundry mat two of our victims used.

I walked over to Hazel and leaned close to her; the people around us couldn't hear me talking. She pointed to a bulletin board full of different flyers. I checked out a couple of them.

"Dare said each of our victims were loners. Almost no friends, aren't too close to family. They're alone. They moved to the area to start a new life."

Hazel's eyes narrowed and she grabbed an orange flyer. She held it in front of us.

"Wait…I heard that before." She started to read from a flyer. It was talking about facing your fears, overcoming your phobia. I redialed Rachel's number.

"_Miss me already?" _She flirted. I smiled.

"You know it Baby. Hey can you look up a business for me?"

"_Is that even a question? My fingers are itching to be bitching! Tell me where to look." _

"George Landon. He runs a….therapy office? He helps people overcome their phobias."

Heavy clicking could be heard on her side of the call. I put the phone on speaker and waited with Hazel for our answer. Hazel had her phone out and ready to call Percy- if this guy had a chance of being our unsub we need to hurry.

"_Huh. Well this is creepy." _

"Whaddya find?"

"_Well I'm not sure. He has his own website talking about different phobias and how he can help you overcome them. There's even a quiz asking about what said phobia is, how close to family you are, how long you've been in the area and so on. He picks our victims from their answers."_

"You say you're alone and new to the city…. he contacts you." Hazel sums up. I nodded and gestured to her ringing phone. Percy was calling her.

"Okay thanks Momma. Can I get an address?"

"_Already sent it. Stay safe!" _She pleaded. I smiled slightly.

"Always do."

When I hung up the phone I turned back to Hazel. She sighed and pulled her phone away from her mouth.

"There's been another abduction; Tracy Martin. Percy wants us to go to Landon's home address. Jason and Piper are going to meet him at the site listed as his work."

I nodded and held up the keys.

"Let's go get our unsub."

0~0~0~0~0

_Piper McLean:_

I followed behind Annabeth quietly. Percy was to my left and I could see Jason in front of us. Two officers were behind me as we rushed into the abandoned building. Someone had cleaned up the inside. I looked at a sign. George Landon's name was listed as being on the third floor but the businesses listed to be on every other floor were fake.

"Those are fake." I pointed out. Annabeth glanced at the sign. "He wanted people coming in to see this as legit. No one else is in this building."

Everyone soaked in the information but we all headed to the third floor. Jason and I taking the elevator and Percy, Annabeth and the two officers taking the stairs. I nervously tapped my foot as we slowly moved floor by floor. Jason and I still had our guns drawn but he slowly looked over at me.

"You stay safe here alright? Just stay behind me." He asked softly; almost as if he was pleading with me. I smiled gently but shook my head.

"Sorry Babe. I won't hide behind you. I'm helping."

Before anything else could be said the doors dinged open and we quietly rushed out into the hall, our guns up and ready. I could see Percy then Annabeth walk down the hall, they had beat us up here. When we reached his door number Percy and Jason shared a look before Jason kicked the door down.

"FBI!" He cried as the door broke from its handles. The six of us rushed into the room; it was a lobby. He had to be somewhere. I followed Percy as we did a sweep of the two offices. He wasn't in either of them. Annabeth spotted a small book on his desk, she flipped it open.

"Tracy's here somewhere." She breathed out. "He has her listed in his appointment book."

"This place has a basement." One of the officers said quickly.

We all nodded and ran back towards the stairs. When we reached the basement we could see a small light ahead. We walked down the short stretch until we reached the door. Repeating the same process Jason kicked down the door. Just as we burst into the room we could see George Landon rush out the side door and up the stairs leading to the roof. Without a second thought Annabeth rushed after him. Percy and Jason were helping Tracy out of an old elevator shaft filled with dirt so I ran after Annabeth.

They were a good floor above me but I forced my legs to go faster. I could hear Annabeth shout above me; I kept running.

"FBI! Freeze!" She yelled. I crept around a corner. I could see Annabeth pointing her gun at George. He was on the edge of the building, a gun of his own in his hands.

"George Landon you're under arrest for murder." She muttered darkly, her steel grey eyes trained angrily on him. He seemed unfazed and stared back at her coldly.

"Don't you dare go off that edge." She warned. "Killing yourself won't fix anything. Just lower your weapon _slowly." _

I walked further out onto the roof. Percy was pounding up the stairs behind me. My gun was trained on George but it felt heavy in my hands. Percy finally reached the roof and barely had time to blink before everything happened. He could have missed everything if he blinked.

George raised his gun to shoot Annabeth and without thinking and without realizing I was even doing it I was pushing the trigger on my gun. My bullet flew through the air and hit George right between the eyes before he could fully lift his arm. His body instantly fell backwards and I could hear the sickening splat of his body hitting the concrete floor below us. My eyes widened. Annabeth turned to stare at me, Percy was frozen in place and I could hear Jason curse below us.

I could hear Jason calling my name and I could feel Annabeth's hands gently taking the gun away from me. Slowly shaking my head I tried to snap out of it. I patted Jason's arm and slowly walked down the stairs and out of the building; purposely avoiding the cops crowding around George's body.

I shot a man without even blinking; no hesitation.

_How could I do that? _

I glanced over at Annabeth, she was talking with Percy at the entrance and my heart was filled with relief.

I shot a man to protect my friend.

…_But does that make it better? _

0~0~0~0~0

We were all gathered on the plane, the sky was dark and we were all leaning back in our seats. Annabeth and Percy were sitting next to each other at one of the tables, Leo across from them. Jason and I had taken the couch, my head resting on his shoulder. Hazel was curled up on one of the recliners. We were all facing each other.

"So he was killing them all with their worst fear?" Leo questioned. "Man that's just brutal."

"What are you afraid of?" Annabeth asked him lightly. Leo took a minute to respond. He smiled but he seemed serious.

"Clowns." He answered seriously. Hazel snorted and I could feel Jason's body shake with laughter.

"Oh and squirrels!" Leo exclaimed. That's when Annabeth and I lost it. We both started to laugh tiredly. Jason leaned over to kiss my head and I glanced up at him, he was tired too but his eyes held a certain sadness. I smiled at him sweetly hoping to cheer him up.

"-spiders?! The all-knowing badass Annabeth Chase is afraid of spiders?" Leo asked disbelievingly. Annabeth blushed but simply shrugged. Percy was trying to hold in his laughter and Hazel gestured to the both of them.

"You do realize that Leo is going to use that against you right?" Hazel asked Annabeth. She smiled sweetly.

"If he does I think I could find some squirrels or clowns to help me settle the score."

Leo's face visibly paled and Percy patted his head.

"Never try and pick a fight with genius girl." He told him simply.

Annabeth smiled at them both before returning to her book. Leo huffed and put his large headphones on. With Jason's warmth calming me I could feel my eyes growing heavy. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth one more time. She continued to read her book, completely unaware of the love-struck green eyes staring at her warmly.

0~0~0~0~0

As I waited for Jason to pack up his things for the night I walked over to Percy, a teasing smile on my face. He was up by his office door staring down at Hazel, Leo and Annabeth.

"So." I started. Percy sighed and turned to face me, his arms already crossed to show his discomfort.

"You and Annabeth huh?" He simply just stared at me. I smiled again. "I've known you for a few years now Jackson; I know when you're at the edge. I won't push this; I know it's a complicated situation. One where you're both probably confused, maybe even afraid to make it something…serious-"

"What's your point McLean?" He cut me off. His eyes had moved back to look down at Annabeth. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder; he barely glanced back at me.

"I just think you two are good together." I told him honestly. I placed my hands on the railing in front of us and I smiled when Leo went cross eyed to make the girls laugh. "What are you afraid of Percy?" I asked quietly.

He was quiet for a minute but he cocked his head down in her direction.

"Losing her." He answered with complete seriousness. I nodded; I figured. Jason waved at me when he came out from the conference room. I patted Percy's shoulder again.

"Maybe you should tell her that…Or your fear might become a reality."

Percy smiled softly.

"Night Piper. You and Jason have some fun tonight okay?"

I playfully saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

I quickly moved to the stairs to meet up with Jason. He instantly intertwined our fingers and I swung them between us. As we passed the rest of our team I heard Leo happily state Annabeth had broken down and agreed to go out with them. I rolled my eyes and squeezed Jason's hand as he led us out of the BAU.

0~0~0~0~0

_Piper and Jason's Apartment_

_November 1__st__, 2014 1:16 AM_

The room was quiet and peaceful. Jason was sleeping in the next room so I was careful as I snuck out into the living room. Different pamphlets and color samples were spread out across our table. I smiled to myself when I saw all of them. Our wedding is only three months away; and there's still so much to plan.

I glanced over at Jason's chair. His jacket and a couple BAU folders were thrown carelessly on it. I folded his jacket and hung it up in the hall closet then went back to grab the folders. I tapped them on the table to straighten them out but paused when Justin's picture fell out of one of the folders. I sighed and set the folders down on the table. I sat down and simply stared at Justin's young and smiling face. I would hope his mother would remember him like this.

"Hey…What are you doing out here?" Jason's tired voice asked from the bedroom door. I jumped a little but covered it easily with a smile. Justin's picture was tucked under my leg and out of Jason's sight. I gestured to the wedding information in front of me.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd look over some of these. I still haven't picked out my bridesmaid dresses."

I held my breath as Jason made his way over to me. Childishly he jumped onto the couch and laid down; his head in my lap. I laughed and ran my hand through his soft blonde hair. He smiled up at me but his eyes were quickly closing as sleep began to overtake him. I pulled Justin's picture out from under my leg and studied it. I wasn't sure how he got this but I know he's going to be spending most of his time staring at it; wondering why we couldn't get to him sooner.

"I see you found it." He mumbled tiredly. I shrugged and continued to look at him.

"Why do you have it?" I countered. He was quiet for a minute thinking over his answer. I waited patiently; my hand never stopped moving in his hair.

"Remember on the plan when we were talking about fears?" I nodded wordlessly though he couldn't see. "I think I figured mine out…I'm afraid I can't save everyone." He paused again. "I'm afraid of seeing the pain on families' faces when they're told we _failed. _ I'm afraid of failing people; just like I failed Justin."

"The man who did this is dead Jason. He can't do it to anyone else. We got Justin some justice."

"What about his mom?" Jason argued. "She doesn't have anyone now."

"Justin may be gone but he still lives in her heart." I countered. "Hopefully she can remember the good times with her son and celebrate his life for the rest of hers."

Jason slowly opened his right eye to stare at me questioningly.

"What's up with you? Normally you're really affected by things like this."

"Yes." I agreed. "And you bring me back and make me feel better. I figured if you're going to take my role I'll take yours. Isn't that what relationships are?"

I watched a small smile appear on his face; his eyes seem to lighten with content. The dark sadness still lurked within them but I could tell I was helping. He grabbed the hand that was holding Justin's picture and kissed it. The picture slowly fell to land on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes closing again. "I can't wait until February 1st. You'll officially be Piper Grace."

I teasingly squeezed his hand, warmth spreading throughout my body.

"Oh did I not tell you? You're taking my name instead!" I joked making Jason's eyes pop open. I laughed and shook my head before leaning down to kiss his nose.

"Kidding." I whispered. Jason just rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." He mumbled. I leaned back against our sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…Yeah I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again to everyone who's been so supportive! Let's see some reviews huh?<strong>

**I'll try really really hard to update my other stories soon! Just Another Hollywood Romance should be updated tomorrow! I'm gonna try really hard! **


End file.
